dndwithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan's Class
??? Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per ??? level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per ??? level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor * Weapons: Simple weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Intelligence and Wisdom * Skills: Choose two from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Religion, Sleight of Hand Equipment * (a) a Handaxe (b) a Dagger * (a) Component Pouch (b) Arcane Focus * (a) a Scholar's Pack (b) an Explorer's Pack * ??? Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment provided by your class and background, and start with 3d4 x 10 gp. Spellcasting Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the ??? spell list. You learn additional ??? cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the ??? table. Preparing and Casting Spells The ??? table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these ??? spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of ??? spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the ??? spell list. When you do so, choose a number of ??? spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your ??? level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your ??? spells. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier and proficiency bonus for the spell save DC of a ??? spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Spell Attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Ritual Casting You can cast a ??? spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your ??? spells. Spiritual Overwhelm Starting at 2nd level, you can use your action to allow the spirits to take over temporarily. You can use this feature 2 times. You regain expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Your shade level determines your armor class and ability, as shown in the table. You can stay in this form for up to 1 minute. You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While under this transformation, the following applies: *